La fortune d'une rencontre
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Ils ont chacun un cache-œil sophistiqué. Ils ont chacun dérobé un enfant à leur ennemi pour leurs propres intérêts. Ils sont handicapés des sentiments. Ils sont vilains. Et voilà que par le hasard du destin, ils se rencontrent! (crack!fic)


**Hello tout le monde! Je me décide à publier un premier OS Crossover entre Thor et Doctor Who car j'ai récemment découvert la série, et en comparant Odin et Madame Kovarian, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'écrive absolument quelque chose sur eux. Je vous préviens d'avance, ceci est une CRACK! FIC! A ne pas prendre au sérieux, donc!**

**Thor et Doctor Who ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Cela aurait pu être une journée ordinaire, remplie d'entrainements de guerriers aux arènes, de babillages en tous genres pour les femmes, et des activités normales pour tous sur Asgard, mais aujourd'hui était un jour qu'Odin définissait comme spécial. Ce jour-ci, toutes les années, était censé être ordinaire, mais à cette année précise, quelque chose faisait que c'était spécial. En effet, au lieu de regarder ses braves guerriers se battre, comme il le faisait chaque jour, il buvait une boisson forte plaisante en compagnie d'un bien étrange personnage. Il le regardait souvent de son seul œil, se permettant de loucher sur l'étranger qui visiblement ne venait absolument pas de la Cité d'Or. Une seule possibilité, cette personne venait de Midgard. Ou Terre, mais vous comprenez.

Le roi se trouvait presque charmé par cette femme qui se tenait assise en face de lui, une tasse à la main, car c'était bien une femme avec qui il papotait depuis il ne savait combien d'heures. Vêtue exclusivement de noir, cette femme lui ressemblait physiquement en une chose : non, elle n'avait certes pas les cheveux blancs, car elle les avait noirs et coiffés en un chignon, mais elle n'avait qu'un seul œil ! L'autre, le gauche, était dissimulé sous un cache-œil.

Odin se résigna à poser la question qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser depuis que la sublime et dangereuse femme de Midgard avait atterri directement dans ses bras, par accident, avait-elle osé dire lorsqu'ils se furent séparés des bras de l'autre, précipitamment, il fallait bien l'avouer ! Le regard de Frigga sur son mari avait bien aidé à décoincer la situation aussi. Et bien oui, quand l'étrangère avait atterri dans les bras musclés du Père de Toute Chose –sauf de sa femme et de la belle au seul œil-, il avait fallu que Frigga assiste aussi à la scène ! Autant vous dire que la –sublime- reine d'Asgard avait lancé un regard jaloux à l'intruse, et accessoirement un regard noir et meurtrier à son cher époux, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à lâcher la femme au chignon s'il voulait encore la toucher ou même vivre plus de 20 minutes. Odin n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, et de toute manière, l'inconnue n'avait pas le droit d'atterrir dans ses bras, comme ça, sans rien dire ! Bref, c'était juste une petite histoire.

-Pourquoi ce cache-œil, charmante dame ? demanda-t-il après avoir repoussé les douloureux souvenirs de sa rencontre avec son interlocutrice, et les menaces réelles de sa douce et dangereuse femme.

-Oh allons, cessez cela, je déteste lorsqu'on essaye de fleureter devant moi, ou avec moi. J'ai déjà eu assez avec le Docteur et sa psychopathe, minauda celle qui se nommait Madame Kovarian.

Un très fort et charmant caractère qui allait parfaitement avec son délicat visage. Elle n'était pas toute jeune, mais Odin ne la trouvait pas si vieille non plus. De toute manière, personne n'égalait son âge ! Le vieux roi allait bientôt souffler ses trois mille bougies ! Même ce fameux Docteur ne l'égalait pas.

-Je ne tentais aucunement de fleureter avec vous, ma chère Dame. J'ai déjà une épouse et je ne tiens guère à la tromper.

Mais l'inviter à une expérience à trois avec Madame Kovarian et lui-même ne serait pas vraiment une infidélité, n'est-ce pas ? Odin remit vite cette idée dans un bloc-notes intérieur. Oh, qu'il aimait cette idée. Frigga, Madame Kovarian et lui-même, cette idée le séduisait de plus en plus. Deux magnifiques femmes au fort caractère rien que pour lui. Si elles ne s'entretuaient pas avant...

-Parfait ! Je porte ce cache-œil afin de me souvenir de mes employeurs. Sur ma planète, il vaut mieux avoir quelques sécurités. La guerre est si proche, il ne faut pas que je perde mes souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? Et le vôtre, pourquoi l'avez-vous ? interrogea-t-elle avant de reprendre une gorgée de cette boisson que l'on nommait grossièrement 'café', chose qui ne se trouvait que sur Midgard selon certains dires.

Odin ne put s'empêcher d'observer les lèvres colorées en noirs de son interlocutrice. Charmante et séduisante, que demander de plus ? Oh, oui, elle lui avait d'ailleurs posé une question !

-J'ai perdu cet œil là à la bataille, depuis, je porte ceci, admit-il, triturant ses doigts sous la table, gêné et presque mal à l'aise.

C'était nouveau ça, d'être gêné devant une femme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis le matin même ! La dernière fois qu'il avait été pleinement gêné avait été lors de sa nuit de noces avec Frigga. Elle avait été autant gênée que lui, s'il se rappelait bien. Mais quel délicieux moment ils avaient passé, tous les deux, sur ce magnifique lit aux draps d'or, lui respirant à pleins poumons la douce odeur de son épouse, leurs timides caresses, leurs délicats baisers...  
Le souverain secoua un instant la tête pour se reprendre. Et le voilà qui sombrait dans ses souvenirs...il se mit en tête d'écouter ce qu'allait lui dire cette chère Madame Kovarian.

-Ah, les hommes, toujours vaillants et prêts à donner leur vie ou une partie d'eux à la bataille. Je devrais peut-être vous engager ! Et, dîtes-moi, par légère curiosité, avez-vous des enfants ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

-Ahem...je n'ai qu'un vrai fils, Thor, un valeureux guerrier prêt à mourir à la bataille s'il le faut, mais je lui réserve le trône d'Asgard. J'ai aussi adopté un cancre qui ne sait que détruire ce qui l'entoure, Loki, ronchonna le roi, n'aimant pas se rappeler de son fils cadet.

Frigga aimait infiniment Loki, pourtant. Mais contrairement à elle, son mari trouvait le garçon trop indiscipliné et dangereux. Ce n'était pas un asgardien, peut-être avait-ce quelque chose à voir. Bien sûr que oui. Loki était comme son père biologique, Laufey. Féroce et manipulateur, aimant semer la panique et la mort sur son chemin glacial. Et à tout cela, Frigga arrivait encore à dire que Loki était son fils...peut-être l'était-il, après tout. Odin se surprit à penser à une période d'interrogation : pendant presque un an, Frigga avait été introuvable alors qu'elle devait aller sur Vanaheim. Elle avait dit ne pas se souvenir, lorsque son époux l'avait retrouvé sur Asgard. Etrange, tout de même.

-Oh ! Comment un tel homme en est-il arrivé à adopter ? le rappela Madame Kovarian à l'ordre, avant de siroter une nouvelle fois son café.

-Je ne l'ai pas vraiment adopté. Ma femme et lui-même disent parfois que je l'ai volé. Loki vient d'un des royaumes ennemis, vous savez. Je voulais qu'il serve de gage de trêve, voire de paix. Qu'il puisse l'apporter sur nos deux royaumes, mais Jotunheim ne s'est pas rendu compte que j'avais volé un fils royal. Finalement, il est devenu une arme par lui-même, mais il a fait une chose que je n'osais pas faire. Ca fait de lui une arme tout court. Il a osé détruire Jotunheim et ses habitants, et j'en suis fort soulagé ! Je n'aurais pas à aller chercher la paix avec eux ! soupira Odin.

Il voulait la paix, certes, mais Loki avait trouvé le moyen de lui éviter de se déplacer inutilement, car connaissant de loin Laufey, le roi savait que des négociations auraient été tout simplement impossibles. Merci donc à Loki et à ses tendances parricides et meurtrières !

-J'ai presque fait la même chose, mon cher ! J'ai enlevé un bébé à sa maman. Amelia Pond, la mère, que j'ai réussi à piéger. Le Docteur ne l'a vu que trop tard, quel plaisir cela a été que de le berner par deux fois ! L'enfant s'appelait Melody Pond. Elle a changé son nom après, bien sûr. Têtue et maniaque des armes, cette petite. Elle s'appelle désormais River Song. Je me demande encore comment ses parents ont fait pour ne pas comprendre...c'était si évident. Ah, ma douce Melody. Mine de rien, je me suis attachée à cette petite là. Entre les entrainements et la vie qu'elle menait dans la réalité...je ne regrette pas de l'avoir volé à ses parents, expliqua Madame Kovarian, l'air presque nostalgique en se remémorant le visage rayonnant de la psychopathe qu'elle avait faite sur mesure pour le Docteur.

Odin rayonnait de bonheur quant à lui. Parfait ! C'était tout simplement parfait ! Il avait trouvé une femme qui avait un cache-œil, et qui avait volé un enfant aussi ! Il songea bien à embrasser la Dame du Silence, mais vérifia quand même que Frigga ne trainait pas dans le coin. Il craignait quand même pour la vie de son organe reproducteur, menacé à plusieurs reprises d'être coupé s'il était excité par une autre personne que l'épouse de son propriétaire...

-Ma tendre Dame, avez-vous déjà vu ma femme ? demanda-t-il prudemment, se risquant à mettre sa folle idée en application.

Quel était le meilleur moyen de faire connaissance avec cette adorable et vicieuse Madame Kovarian sans avoir à tromper sa magnifique épouse dangereuse ? La réponse était là, sous son seul œil fatigué !

-Je crois l'avoir aperçu lorsque je me suis téléportée dans votre...monde, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, reposant sa tasse désormais vide.

Elle regarda un peu les lieux : une terrasse d'or, trônant dans un palais d'or, lequel se trouvait sur Asgard, la Cité d'Or. Or, il n'y avait que cela, de l'Or ! Une chose qui l'intéressait peu, mais ce roi là lui plaisait bien, elle devait l'admettre. Même si elle avait hâte de faire la connaissance de l'enfant volé du souverain, un certain Loki qui avait un énorme complexe d'Œdipe, soit dit en passant. Odin n'aurait jamais dû le confier à sa confidente de Midgard, d'ailleurs...

-Je souhaite vous convier à une formidable expérience. Un mariage à trois, ma chère Madame Kovarian. Vous, moi et Frigga, devant l'autel, tout de suite !

Personne ne sut dire quelle était la réponse de l'ennemie du Docteur, ni celle de la Lumière d'Asgard. Mais Odin avait eut l'idée la plus étrange qui était en ce monde, ça, c'était certain !

* * *

**Ainsi que je vous l'ai dit en en-tête, ceci étant une crack! fic, rien n'est à prendre en sérieux. Les personnages sont parfaitement OOC et je l'assume pleinement. Je prendrais le temps d'écrire des textes plus sérieux plus tard, mais pour le moment, je voulais me relaxer et vous faire rire, en espérant que ça ait un peu fonctionné (:**

**(et je ne caricature aucun personnage, car je les aime tous^^)**

**Les commentaires sont les bienvenus, et surtout, merci de m'avoir lu!**


End file.
